My brother's girlfriend is Who !
by Hpfreak94
Summary: Haley is sent on her first solo mission. Mission Stop Huntsclan from getting some important thing, duh! But what happens when something goes wrong and she gets trapped, WITH ROSE? Better then it sounds! I suck a summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**My brother's girlfriend is who!?!**

**Summary: Haley is sent on her first solo mission. Mission; Stop Huntsclan from getting some important thing, duh! But what happens when something goes wrong and she gets trapped, WITH ROSE!?**

**A/N Don't ask me where I got the idea, It just came to me, 'k? **

Story: "YES! My first solo mission!" exclaimed Haley as she and her brother walked home.

"Yeah, whatever. What do ya gotta do?" asked Jake.

"I've got to keep the Huntsclan from getting the 'Secret emprisonné par

"Say what?"

"It's French; it means 'Trapped Secret'. If you active it; you'll learn the deepest secret of everyone in the room and your trapped with this person till you except it." Explained Haley.

"Ok, just please make sure it doesn't go off near Huntsgirl" Jake muttered, half hoping Haley won't hear.

"What's that, Jake?"

"Nothing! I didn't say anything!"

"O yes you did!"

"Just shut it!"

**Huntslair **

"Thorn, I want you to retrieve the 'Secret emprisonné par'" ordered Huntsman, "Do not fail me this time!"

"Yes, master." And she was gone.

**Later**

Rose snuck though the museum. "I hope Jake shows up soon!"

Just then a little purple dragon appeared. "If you want this you'll have to go though me!"

"Uh, where's the other American Dragon?" asked Rose

"Why do you want to know where my brother is?" asked Haley _'Why does she? Mmm she looks kind of like that Rose girl._'

"Just use to fighting him. But I have no problem with you!" half-lied Rose, _'O yeah this is Haley! Man I wanted to see Jake!'_

"Listen, I'm not gonna fight a little girl, dragon!"

"O, scared?"

"NO!" yelled Rose, '_Damnit! I don't wanna fight Jake's sister! But who knows what'll happen if I lose to a 9-year-old!' _

Rose, despite her better judgment, charged but flipped over Haley and grabbed the artifact.

"O no you don't!" and Haley dove at her and the girls started a tug a war with it, unknowingly causing it to go off. There was a flash of light then everything went dark.

**A/N: So? R&R!**

**Muse, Yuri: Just so you know, this sucky story was not my idea! I was Lora the dumb one!**

**Muse Lora: WHAT?!?!?!?!?! This was not my idea! It was Hpfreak's annoying B.F.'s!**

**Me: STOP! It was not any of you, or Nick! Now shut up!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Story: **Haley's mind**

It looked like she was seeing stuff from an outsider point of view. What seemed to be memories came flooding in.

"_Any last request?" She saw the Huntsgirl ask her brother in dragon form. He turns human and said;_

"_Just one," and lifted her mask to reveal That Rose girl and kissed her. Jake stepped back and turned back while Rose put her mask back on._

Then it changed again to what looked central park;

"_This is nice, no more secrets" says Jake_

"_No more lies," says Rose_

"_No more you trying to slay me."_

"_Jake we can't do this. The huntsman has been keeping an eye on me since the academy" informed Rose_

"_What it's not like Huntsclan will just come running up or something." Just then 88 and 89 came running out followed by a huge snake thing._

"_AHHHHH Mama!"_

_Then hey saw Jake and Rose, "Hey, 88, check it out. Rose got herself a big hunk of man."_

"_Oh! Rose and her boyfriend AHHH" screamed 89 as the snake thing came back._

"_What are they doing in the city?" asked Jake_

"_Their apprentices" Then the big snake land behind them._

Then it changed to the dream realm

"_I have a family. The Huntsclan lied to me. My parents aren't dead…They toke me from them."_

"_Second thought, explain later! Dragon up!_

**Rose's mind**

"_Miss Goody-2-shoe!" says Jake_

"_I'm not all that good!"_

_('K that's all for Haley, I can't think of the rest of this scene)_

**Outside of minds**

Both girls woke up and saw that they were in some kind of room/box thing. "O god! What happen?"

"We must have activated the Secret emprisonné par'" declared Haley.

"Dang, Jake was right, you do say the…" Rose trailed off.

"So, what I just saw was (I just noticed something! Was is Saw backwards! 'K back to the story!) You are my brother's girlfriend!" exclaimed Haley "Is he stupid! You're the Huntsgirl!"

"Haley, be quiet! Remember, the Secret emprisonné par traps us here till we except each other secrets!" reminded Rose.

"What did you see?"

"Something about Jake calling you Goody-2-shoes and you saying you're not all good." Murmurs Rose kicking the wall

"You've been spending too much time with Jake." Declared Haley, "Hey, when you and Jake kissed, where was that and why did you 2 look like some one died?"

"That…you ask your brother."

"We're suck in here till we except the secrets, and I still haven't. So tell me," ordered Haley

"How does Jake put up with you?" Rose asked, "It was the hunts academy, I was about to –puts up air quotes- slay him."

"YOU NEARLY SLAYED JAKE!?!?!?!?" yelled Haley.

"Did you notice the air quotes?" asked Rose, "I'd _never_ really slay Jake, I love him."

"How am I suppose to believe you?"

"Do you have cell phone on you?" asked Rose when Haley nodded she said "Well then call Jake or your dragon master, I'm calling my own reinforcements." And Rose toke her huntstaff and said "Dark come in this is Thorn!" And when there was no answer yelled, "YO! DJ GET YOUR LAZY FREAKIN' ASS UP AND PICK UP THE DAMNED THING!"

Then a sleepy looking brunette appeared on the screen. "How'd you mess up this time, Rosie?"

"Shut it, dragon."

**Haley's call**

"JAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SUCK IN A ROOM WITH YOUR HUNTSGIRL FRIEND AND SHE'S CALLING MORE OF THEM!!!!!!!!!" yelled Haley

"Wow, cool it Hals, look at the screen on the huntstaff and tell me if it's a brunette girl on the hologram"

"Yeah."

"Well repeat what Rose said the second time she called."

"Ok, but there's a bad word, 'YO DJ GET YOUR LAZY FREAKIN' cuss word UP AND PICK UP THE cuss word THING!'"

"Your safe till I get there then, DJ's a dragon. Bye Haley."

"But!..." Jake had already hung up.

Haley walked over and looked over Rose's shoulder. "Hey, shortie, don't surprise Rose. She'll flip you, It hurts like hell!"

"Jake said you're a dragon. Why are you in the Huntsclan?" asked Haley

"My father's the Huntsmaster, o joy."

"So Jake isn't the only one who fell in 'love' with a Huntsclan?"

"Shortie, my parents will love each other when hell freezes over."

"My name's Haley Catalina Long!"

"Damn, Jake was right, you are snobbish."

"Darcy Jamie!"

"What?"

"Err!"

"This is a weird family."

**A/N So I brought DJ in the story, got a problem with it?**

**Muse Yuri: If you do TELL ME!**

**Muse Lora: YEAH!**

**Nick: I'm with them, P**

**ME: -holds up fist-**

**Nick: I mean….Yuri, Lora, shut up!**

**Me: R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Jake and DJ arrived at the musem at the same time. "Hey, Jake, wuzzup?"

"O nothing, DJ, its just my girlfriend and little sister are trapped together in...that!" exclaimed Jake pointing to a very large box.

"Holy shit! How are we gonna get in there, dragon-boy?"

"I have no clue, DJ."

"WAIT! I have I idea! _We_ can use the 'Secret emprisonné par thingy and we'll get i there!" offered DJ

"DJ, one problem. _We_ well be suck in there too! Retard!" reminded Jake

"You got a better plan, dragon?"

"No"

"So lets go with mine!"

"Ok" mutters Jake walking over and pickig up the 'Secret emprisonné par', "How does this work?"

"I have no fuckin' clue! Hand it here, I'll look." ordered DJ, Jake added it to DJ looked it over and noticed a small button. "Here it is!"

"Yeah, so we just push it?" asked Jake

"I guess." says DJ pressing it. Then there was the light and blackness.

**DJ mind**

"O my god! There's nothing!" yelled DJ, "O yeah, I know Jake's deepest secret. Damn I'm bored!"

**Jake's mind**

_"Hey, Fred!" yelled DJ, "How are you? I really missed you! I mean, damn, you'd think I'd have fun visting Rosie. But she's so down in the dumps!"_

_"I thought you loved visting your cousin?" asked FRED NERK!_

_"Yeah, but something 'bout a by and some other crap. Does the name 'Jake Long' ring a bell?" DJ asked._

_"Yeah, he's the American Dragon"_

_"YES! I was right! It was that dragon that she didn't slay!"_

_"Huh?"_

_"At the last hunt, they had the American Dragon tied to a tree and Rose missed and cut the rope." explained DJ_

_"Personaly asked, you and your cousin are more a like then you say, babe."_

_"Maybe we are maybe we're not. But I just got back and you haven't greeted me yet!" _

_"O yeah here, let me fix that." and he kissed her._

**Outside people's minds**

"Your dating Nerk!?!?!" laughed Jake.

"Shut it, Jake!" yelled DJ

"O yeah guys, real smart! Getting trapped in here with us!" says Rose rolling her eyes.

"Well ain't ya at least happy to see the Mack Daddy Jake?"

"O shut it, Jake. And could you get a new secret 'cuz there was nothing there! 'Cuz your deepest secret is that your dating Rosie!"

"Yes and I have a bone to pick with my brother about that!" yelled Haley

"Umm, hey Hals, why do you look like your gonna kill me?" asked Jake

"O no not kill. I'm going to Tell grandpa!"

"Gamps all ready knows! So ha!" laughed DJ

"Did she just call grandpa 'gramps'?" asked Haley

"Yeah, DJ always called Gramps that."

"What?"

"Err! Will you 3 stop!"

**A/N: Yeah this ain't good**

**Muse Yuri: That's what I was saying for the last 2 chapters!**

**Muse Lora: Yeah!**

**Me: Not what I meant! I meant I had to do this on my dad's computer! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Hi! Thanks for Reviews! The more I get the more I'll update!**

"I'm bored!" exclaimed Jake

"Join the club, dragon. We can get shirts and everything." Retorts DJ sarcasm dripping from her voice as she glared at him and Rose

"Why are you glaring?" asked Haley

"'Cuz, I'm bored too! Rose, your smart think of somethin' to do!"

"Ask Haley." Says Rose

"Shortie-dragon, think of somethin' to do!"

"My name is Haley, not all variations of the word short!"

"Well you're like 9 and 2 feet tall! Face it, shortie, and your short!"

"DJ, Haley, stop!"

"Well what should we do, dragon-boy?" questioned DJ

"I have some questions for you, DJ. Can I ask them?" asked Haley

"I'd normally say no, but I'm so bored, yes ask away."

"Ok, earlier you said your parents will love each other when heck freezes over, why?"

"My eldest brother was conceived from a drunken night. My grandparents forced 'em to marry. My mom was planning on leaving as soon as Aden was born. But father "dearest" said if she did she'd never see Aden again. So they stayed together and eventually had Caden, my other brother, and me. Any more questions, shortie?"

"Translation, Haley. She hates all her family minus Rose and Caden." Explained Jake

"What about your mom?" asked Haley?

"Dead. That's why I was transferred to Australia

"Ok, we don't need the _9-year-old_ hearing DJ's childhood stories, their not PG rating." Declares Rose

"HEY! My life ain't _that_ bad!"

"DJ, I've known you all my life. Please don't lie!"

"O, shut up, Rosie!"

"Err!"

**A/N: Hi! Did you know that 'Err' has been in one of the last lines for the past 3 chappies? Weird!**

**Muse Yuri: It's weird 'cuz you wrote it!**

**Muse Lora: Yeah!**

**Nick: Hi!**

**Me: I didn't let u in! R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Sorry it toke me so long to update**

**Muse Yuri: Wrong story**

**Me: I haven't updated a lot of stories in awhile!**

**Muse Lora: WELL then update 'em!**

**Me: You're the muses!**

**Muses: SHUT UP! You can think!**

Story: "Listen, guys, Haley's the only one who hasn't accepted the secrets yet! We need her to except you 2, like now! We've got school tomorrow and Rosie and I have already used up our sick days!" DJ says to the other teens.

"Same here, DJ, you try talking to her." Subjects Jake

"I'll try." And DJ walked over to Haley. "Hey, shortie, listen, why don't you except Jake and Rosie? Their really happy together. Last time I visited her she was all down in the dumps 'cuz she was sent to the academy! And I'm sure Jake was too, wasn't he?"

"Well, Jake was pretty sad a few months ago, yeah. The happy thing, I'm not sure."

"Well, why do you not like them together? Other then the mortal enemy thing?" asked DJ

"I'm not sure. Maybe it's just that…I don't know!"

"Your scared something will happen to your brother, ain't cha? Trust me, I know how you feel."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I'm always worried that Father will find out 'bout me and Caden having powers. Or him finding out 'bout Rosie and Jake. I never worry 'bout myself, though, as long as my family is safe, I don't care." She explained

"That's dumb."

"You sound like Jake." 

"Hey! I can hear you!" yelled Jake

"O, Shut it Jake!"

**A/N: I'm sorry! My muses are mad at me! **

**Nick: Well, I'm not**

**Me: Thanks Nicky, but, YOU CAN NOT GIVE ME STORY IDEAS! R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
A/N: Yuri and Sora have gotten sick of my sis! YAY**

**Muse Yuri: Just 'cuz your sis has a sick mind!**

**Muse Lora: YES SHE DOES!**

**Me: Whatever!**

Story: "GOD DAMN!!! We've been in here for friggin' **3 hours**!" exclaimed DJ

"Well, think!!! Wait, I just asked _DJ_ to think! I've lost it!" murmurs Jake

"Will you 2 stop!?! Jake, you said Haley likes school, right?" asked Rose

"More than a 9-year-oled should!"

"Well then, we'll just point out that she'll be late tomorrow." Says Rose, the other teens stared at their (Girl-) friend. "WHAT!?!"

"Rosie, what the hell?" asked DJ

"We ain't got any other plans, now do we, dragons?"

"Hypocrite!" exclaimed DJ

"Well let's at least try." Says Jake and he went over and talked to his sister

**2 minutes later**

There was a flash of light then everything went (yet again) black……..

* * *

**A/N WHAHAHAHA! I'm evil! R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Story: Everyone woke up to see the huntsman and Gamps fighting. "Damn, that thing must be sound proof!" exclaimed DJ

"No duh! Should we help?" asked Rose

"Nah! This is getting good!" declares DJ. But her hopes were crush by the insensitive son-of-a-bitch she called father

"DARK! THORN! Attack!" yelled/ordered the huntsman

"Damnit! Fake fight time, I'll take Haley." Sighed DJ

2 minutes into the fight, "I thought we were fighting?" asked Haley

"I said fake fight! Rosie and haven't really fought a dragon since the she got back from the academy." Explained DJ

"O… you do know the Huntsman just told you to get the 'secret emprisonné par', right?"

"Yeah, ya point? On the count of three, we'll both go to get and I'll trip or somethin' and you grab it, k?"

"Ok"

"Good, 1….2…..3" and both girls went to get it, but Jake's tail tripped DJ and Haley grabbed the secret emprisonné par'.

"Curse you dragon!" yelled the huntsman and him, Rose and DJ disappeared into a green ball of light.

"Do we wanna know what happened?" asked Fu-dog

"Lets just I came to terms with who my brother's girlfriend is." Answered Haley, "And who my brother's girlfriend's cousin."

**A/N Ok that's the end peoples. Sorry, ran outa ideas!**

**Muse Yuri: Ok this turned out pretty good, so what!**

**Muse Lora: Maybe you should do a sequel?**

**Me: 1st I've gotta finish Fall of the Dark Dragon. Bye-Bye!**


End file.
